


Sexual Frustration

by prescellphone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescellphone/pseuds/prescellphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby is tired of Napoleon’s nightly adventures, mostly because she isn’t having any herself. Napoleon and Gaby bro-ing it up. It’s just normal to expect Gallya in my writing</p><p>Music: Strange Love by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Frustration

* * *

 

       Gaby had caught Napoleon in compromising positions many times. Her and Illya had once walked into the room he had shared with Napoleon at the time, and to this day, Gaby is still shocked that a girl could stretch that way. Napoleon hadn’t mentioned it the next morning and neither had Gaby. She was good at keeping secrets. Illya on the other hand avoided any sort of contact with Napoleon. He would avoid meeting his eyes or even speaking to him for two days. From then on, Illya wasn’t trusted with secrets that circled around Napoleon’s extracurricular activities.

        So the weight of making sure Napoleon survived the night was on Gaby’s shoulders. For awhile after the incident with Victoria Vinciguerra, Napoleon steered clear of women that weren’t trying to jump his bones right after meeting him at the bar. The smart ones were the ones that, instead of letting him use them, they ended up using him. They were his favorite, but they were dangerous.  

        Gaby was supposed to keep those ones away while Napoleon drank at the bar, seducing the gullible, young girls. But she was getting tired of the way Napoleon was getting laid every night without a hitch.

        Gaby could easily say that she was frustrated. She always ended up in the bar, looking out for Napoleon, practically keeping his sex life alive, and she never once took a guy back to the hotel with her. Well, there was one time when she had watched Napoleon walk out the bar with two girls under his arms and she was too upset to even think it through when a guy asked to come over to her place. It didn’t help. She had laid in the bed afterwards, the very attractive and intelligent British professor draped over her bare waist, with her head swimming with thoughts. He was an amazing lover, she had absolutely no qualms there, but she couldn’t help but look at his hands and think about how they were too soft, too clear of scars. Her thoughts circled around larger ones with split knuckles that were rough against her skin.

        She hadn’t taken a man back to her room since then.

        Gaby knew Napoleon had to be getting bored with the easy girls, even though he would never admit it. So, tonight she was going to find one of his favorites. The ones that used him in every way he said he despised.

        Taking a shot of her vodka, Gaby spotted her victim early in the night and had thrown her best girl attitude on. Her and the girl named Elizabeth were near to best friends when Napoleon had casually strolled in late in the night, just like he always did.

        Gaby quickly pointed him out after talking him up for the past two hours. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and a smirk graced her full lips. Elizabeth was definitely a looker with her dark chocolate skin, long hair, and tall figure. Her gold dress was tight and Gaby was trying to catch hints on how to look that sexy one day. Elizabeth had said it was all in the way you hold yourself, to never wear underwear, and never let yourself get drunk. Just fake it. Her laugh sounded like she could take over the world.

        Gaby compared herself. She loved getting drunk, it helped her sleep at night. She had short legs and she honestly hadn’t thought much on lingerie considering she was on missions too often. Maybe a lacey bra would catch the attention of a certain Russian.

        “Well, the night isn’t getting any younger. Thanks Gaby.” Elizabeth had barely drunk any of her alcohol but she was good at the typical drunk girl act.

        Gaby raised her glass. “Tear him apart.”

        She watched as Elizabeth made her way to Napoleon. Napoleon sat up straighter and was more than happy to buy Elizabeth a drink. After all, he trusted Gaby’s judgment.

        Gaby laughed into her drink before nearly choking on her straw. Illya had walked through the doors, scanning the room with his blue eyes before they landed on Gaby. He looked casual, but not enough for a bar of this type. Gaby could feel his eyes move up and down her figure, examining the dress that Napoleon had forced her into as he made his way over. It was American made and Gaby was sure Illya would disapprove of the short skirt and low neck line.

        Gaby smirked at the way the men around her moved away as the 6’5” Russian stood next to her bar stool. Illya ordered a vodka as Gaby leaned her back and elbows against the bar, keeping her gaze on Napoleon and Elizabeth. She had to hand it to him, Napoleon knew his way around women. His hand was constantly brushing the small of Elizabeth’s back and his attention was all on her.

        “Another one?”

        Illya was watching as well, but he easily pulled his eyes away to look down at Gaby. Gaby stopped herself from squirming underneath his gaze and instead tossed the rest of the vodka back before replying.

        “I like this one. She’s smart and doesn’t take anyone’s shit.”

        Illya grunted in response. They sat in silence until a bulky guy strolled up to the other side of Gaby. He smiled at her and Gaby felt a small spark of interest. As she held out her hand to introduce herself, Illya stood up straighter on her left side and the man practically ran away.

        Crossing her legs furiously, Gaby glared menacingly at Illya and didn’t speak to him for the next few minutes.

        Within that time period, Napoleon and Elizabeth had begun speaking to each other rapidly, their faces leaned in close. Elizabeth bit her lip, nodding eagerly. Napoleon grabbed his jacket from the back of the stool and with his hand placed on her back, they left the bar.

        Finished with her job and drink for the night, Gaby waited as Illya paid the bill and they set out for the hotel. It was the middle of October in London and their breaths were barely visible in the night. Gaby crossed her arms and tried to contain her body heat. She was going to kill Napoleon for picking this outfit for her. Illya strolled along beside her with his hands in his pockets.

        “Do you think I could pull off heels like what she was wearing?” Gaby asked. She could only imagine what it would be like to be closer to Illya’s face without standing on a table.

        Illya thought back to the stilettos the girl had on. Pausing on the sidewalk, Illya unzipped his jacket and placed it over Gaby’s small shoulders as she shivered in her spot.

        “You probably could. You would look good in anything though.” Illya watched her slide her arms into the sleeves that pooled at her wrists. The bottom of his jacket hit about the same part of her thigh as the tiny dress. He would never tell her, but he preferred when she would come back from a day in the garage with messy hands and smudged oil everywhere. It was more Gaby. It also didn’t help that he always pictured her dirty hands leaving dark smudges on hidden parts of his body.

        “Thanks.”             

        The cloud from her breath met his in the air and he couldn’t help the feelings filling his chest after seeing her in his jacket. He turned away before he did something stupid. Gaby rolled her eyes at his back.

        They walked the rest of the way to the hotel room in a tense silence.

        To Illya’s surprise, Gaby changed into her pajamas quickly and didn’t touch the alcohol bottles the entire time. He sat in front of his chessboard when she handed his jacket back to him. Her eyes wouldn’t meet his as he took it from her slowly.

        Sulking, Gaby dragged her feet over to her bed and cuddled up underneath the blankets. She was frustrated again. She should’ve let that attractive guy take her home. But of course, Illya had to ruin everything.

        About an hour later, she heard Illya climb into his bed after shutting off the light. She was still tossing and turning in her sheets when he fell asleep, his breaths slowing. Gaby wrestled around until late into the night. Finally giving up, she stormed into the bathroom and jumped into a cold shower. She stood under the water for a good ten minutes, letting her thoughts run wild until she had calmed down.

        Gaby had just wrapped a towel around her when the room phone rang. She stepped out to grab it as Illya sat up groggily. A girl’s voice made Gaby raise an eyebrow.

        “Umm, is this Gaby Teller?”

        “Yeah, make I ask who’s calling at this ridiculous hour?”

        “Uh, it’s a maid at the Grand Hotel. There’s a man here who says you can help him.”

        Sighing heavily, Gaby could only imagine what trouble Napoleon got into. “Alright, I’ll be right there. What room is it?”

        “423. Thank you.”

        The girl hung up quickly and Gaby turned back into the bathroom, closing the door halfway. Illya stood outside the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was finally sleeping well and he was being woken up in the middle of the night.

        “What’s going on?”

        “Napoleon needs help.” Gaby was already in her bra and underwear before she realized that Illya could see her in the mirror. She saw his eyes flick away after noticing her bare stomach. Grinning to herself, Gaby pulled on a plain dress as she heard Illya shuffle around in the room, getting dressed.

        They headed out together and hailed a cab. It was just hitting 4 am when they arrived at the hotel. Gaby led the way to the room number and paused when she saw a maid standing outside the door.

        “Gaby?” She questioned.

        The girl was blushing madly as she fumbled with the key to the room. Her eyes kept flicking back to Illya’s tall form behind Gaby. Gaby nodded before taking the key out of the girl’s hands.

        “The woman that was in this room checked out early this morning. I was coming to clean it when I found him.”

        Illya’s voice was still groggy, “We’ll handle it.”

        The girl blushed more before hurrying off. Gaby shook her head before opening the door.

        “Napoleon?” Gaby spoke into the suite.

        “Oh thank god, Gaby. I’m in the bedroom.”

        Gaby and Illya turned into the bedroom, finding a naked Napoleon with his hands tied to the bed backboard. Gaby hurriedly put a hand up to cover up the view. Illya turned away swiftly.

        “Jesus, Napoleon. You couldn’t warn us?” Gaby took a pillow from the floor and threw it over his hips. His grin was weak but nonetheless joking.

        “Well, I usually can take care of myself in these situations, but Elizabeth decided to spike my drink. It’s only been beginning to wear off since the cute maid found me.”

        Illya had his back to the entire situation but still snorted out a laugh. Gaby couldn’t help but laugh too as she untied Napoleon’s hands. After untying him, Gaby gathered his clothes and looked away as he dressed himself sluggishly. Illya and her led the way out of the hotel with Napoleon trailing behind. The maid from before met them in the hallway and her face glowed a bright red. Napoleon grinned sexily, making the girl press against the wall and let them pass.

        Gaby grabbed them another cab and all three of them crammed themselves into the back seat. Napoleon turned to Gaby, who was squeezed into the middle.

        “I thought our plan was to send me all the easy girls?”

        Gaby shrugged as best she could between the two of them.

        “I liked Elizabeth and I was-” She stopped before admitting the other reason.

        Napoleon’s eyebrow rose with a knowing look in his eyes, “You were what, dear Gaby?”

        Gaby swallowed. Her body felt hot as she felt Illya move next to her to look over.

        “Nothing.” Her answer was hurried.

        Both of their eyes were on her. Apparently the drug was almost all the way worn off because Napoleon’s grin widened.

        “Jealous, Gabes?”

        That caught Illya’s full attention. He shifted more against her and she closed her eyes to organize her thoughts.

        “No, I just got tired of you…I just…I was sick of you seducing all those poor girls when they had no idea what they were getting into. So I found one that could handle you and maybe teach you a lesson.”

        Gaby felt good about her reasoning. It wasn’t the main reason but it was one of the many. Napoleon didn’t stop smirking. He knew and he was not going to let it go.

        “Maybe I need to start setting you up with guys,” Napoleon offered. Illya moved abruptly, his leg pushing against Gaby’s. Napoleon knew exactly what his words were doing to Illya and in turn, what Illya’s actions then did to Gaby.

        Gaby was trying to stop the thoughts running through her head, but Illya’s hip pressed against hers didn’t help. She was about blurt out extremely regrettable words when the cab stopped at their hotel. Gaby didn’t wait for Napoleon to open the door before reaching across him and crawling out the door. Illya sent her an odd look as she stood on the sidewalk, letting the cool air calm her burning skin.

        Napoleon led the way up the steps to the room Gaby and Illya shared. He still grinned foolishly as Gaby fumbled with the key to the room. Illya finally took the key from her and opened the door. He walked into the dark room, his shoes immediately coming off and his shirt pulled off before he fell back onto his bed. Gaby groaned throatily at the sight.

        Smacking her ass lightly as she walked into the room, Napoleon chuckled at her red face.

       “Go get him girl.”

 


End file.
